What's Left
by sae hyuuga -x
Summary: given a second chance, two beings see that starting a new life in spira is the least of their worries. --\X.VII crossover.zerith.tuna.rippal/-- //P.A.U.S.E.D//
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: Ahh...my two favourite Final Fantasies, Ten and Seven (X and VII). Well, I liked X-2 aswell. I've had this idea stuck in my brain for awhile, ever since I came up with an OC. Sure, you might not like her, but I do . Also, anything like _this_ would be someone reflecting on something. E n j o y !

Rating: T

Pairings: ZackxAerith.TidusxYuna.GippalxRikku.OCxOC

Summary: given a second chance, two beings see that starting a new life in spira is the least of their worries. --\X.VII crossover.zerith.tuna.rippal/--

Disclaimer: Square owns Final Fantasy, not me.

**What's Left**

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

Death is said to be solace, to most. The others fear it, trying to run. Hide. But the blackness eventually swallows them, despite their crying and pleading. Then, they are sent there. The Lifestream. The thing that flows through the planet, giving it life and allowing the dead peace in their afterlife. And some selected beings had once been able to talk to the planet, and they were called the Ancients or Cetras.

However, when the horrid, alien thing fell out of the sky, Cetras began to decline. This monster would soon be called Jenova. Jenova's sickening toxin infected their lives, making the helpless Cetras offer horrid human sacrifices, and all those who dared defy her were killed instantly. Years and years later, a few Cetras still lived, the planet screaming in their ears.

Jenova was soon subdued, captured, and locked away. The Cetras were finally free of their curse, or so they thought. You see, even such pure and amazing people are not immune to death, and there were so few of them to being with. Then, a young girl was born. Her mother, a pure-blooded Cetra, and her father, a scientist. Her name was Aerith, and who knows, maybe the child may have led a good life.

Hojo did not approve of this. He wanted the Cetras for his studies, though all knew of the elderly mans twisted ways. They tried to protect her, but this action only took their lives. And in her dieing moments Aerith's mother gave up her child to another women, willing to take the baby in. Elmyra. Elmyra was her name.

So many things happened to young Aerith over time. She learned of her origins; how she was, in fact, the last Cetra. She met a boy around her age, named Zack Fair. Loved him. Waited for him.

Then, finally, lost him. And Aerith never knew. But that was okay, because she met Cloud, who looked just like him, right? Wrong. Cloud was nothing like Zack. Zack was cheerful and positive. Cloud was quiet and solitary. They were not alike, not in any way other than their looks. So, Aerith Gainsborough joined AVALANCHE. No longer was she afraid of the sky, thanks to her first love, but it all didn't matter in the end.

Because her life was taken away by him, Sephiroth, the once-great hero. When she finally faded away, Aerith saw Zack again, and the truth was blown into her face. For, she had seen that Zack had not run off with another girl, but had...

_Died. He ran head-first into two-thousand soldiers. Psh. Moron. Who the HELL run into THAT many, and is all like, 'DIE BITCHES!' ? Seriously._

Aerith helped Cloud and everyone else to over-power Sephiroth, and a few years later, a young boy named Kadaj. He ended up thinking that Aerith was his mother, along with his two brothers. And Zack was the rather unloved father (Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo did not favor those who also gained Aerith's love and attention).

No one knew that in another place, called Spira, a similar string of events had occurred. Sin, toxin, death, sacrifice, suffering, dreams that have faded away, gigantic machines, reunions...

_Yeah, yeah, everyone gets it! Spira and Gaia are connected. Freakin' connected, just like the Lady Summoner said. Everything really is tied together, and each tie has a hole that needs filling._

_...Still don't get it? Okay, the Lifestream and the Farplane are far more alike than you could ever assume. For a long time, and Lifestream had flown through the planet, but after Aerith used it to cure the Stigma, the Lifestream actually leaked out of the planet! Now, this had happened when Jenova crashed into Gaia. The Lifestream was affected by the impact and power she had possessed, and therefore spewed out. Wow. I sounded like Jai! Hahaha!_

_Oh..uhm...anyway, the 'rouge piece of Lifestream' ended up million of years (yeah. Time travel is a beautiful thing, folks) ahead of Gaia and bunched together, forming the Farplane. When other events occurred in Gaia, more and more Lifestream came out, only this time it formed places like Luca and Besaid. Thus, Spira was created. Funny...the one thing that could have destroyed Gaia created Spira. Huh._

_So, when Sephiroth said that he'd find a new planet for him and his Momma, he was talking of the Promised Land, duh, but Spira WAS the Promised Land! Since Spira was simply a collection of Lifestream elements, it truly was the Promised Land. Or...at least...I think...I actually kinda...said that one...on a whim. Ew._

_Alright, we're almost done here. Normally, when the Lifestream poured out of Gaia, nothing happened. Even when Shin-ra began affecting it, none of the dead were sent to Spira. Until Aerith cured Geostigma, as we said before. This act, however kind it was, seriously disrupted the Lifestreams flowing balance. Curing the deathly, once un-cureable was risky and took LOADS of Lifestream! Know what happened next? Since so much Lifestream had been pushed out, some spirits actually FOLLOWED it!_

_Poor Cloud. His two buddies were one of those few. Guess now no one can help that emo clean himself up now, eh?_

--

_So...errr...that's all the info I'm gonna give each of you. And...I'm...I'm..._

_I'M SORRY! There. I said it. I. Am. SORRY! Hmmm...isn't this 'heavy air of guilt and death' supposed to 'be gently lifted off my shoulders' in the most poetic, meaningless way possible? It sure doesn't feel that way. Maybe I should apologize again...?_

_Okay. Here I go. I'd like to apologize to the following persons:_

_...Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Jai, Tidus, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Gippal, Noooooooooj (no, I am not intoxicated), Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo (cut your hair. I MEAN it), and anyone else I missed._

_Hah. In your faces. That wasn't so hard. ...Nope, still not feeling any better. Great. Okay, I guess it's time we started over, like, from the very start of this whole mess. Wait a sec...we already did._

_Dammit._

_Hey, wait! I can re-tell our whole journey together! Hell, even if it's going to end in catastrophe, I might as well voice my feelings. Totally._

--

**And there's Chapter One. I promise the next Chapters will be MUCH longer! And my two OC's will be introduced later, but you can also find them on my profile.**

**Reviews are love (: .**

**-Veira**


	2. Shifting

Author's Notes: Thanks for the Reveiwing! It means alot.

And to clear up any confusion, Chipmouskin (or Danielle, which ever you like), the italics are indeed a change in POV. It is similar to the way Tidus and Yuna reflected their own journey, though instead of Zack or Aerith, it'll be my OC, and with a more..erm...negetive look to it. Also, it did seem a bit irelevent, didn't it? There won't be much of it, but if you want, I can stop. And it's good to know someone caught the similarities X and VII had!

Rating: T

Pairings: ZackxAerith.TidusxYuna.GippalxRikku.OCxOC

Summary: given a second chance, two beings see that starting a new life in spira is the least of their worries. --\X.VII crossover.zerith.tuna.rippal/--

Disclaimer: Square owns Final Fantasy, not me.

**What's Left**

**Chapter Two**

**Shifting**

The young women stared down at the image of what seemed to be another being. Male, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. A few feet away from him was a women who seemed slightly younger with long black hair and wine-coloured eyes, pouring apple juice into small plastic cup, later serving them to two children. Clearly, these four people were Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. Or people who shared uncanny looks with Gaia's heroes.

Yet Aerith knew better. Green eyes flicked towards her best friend who kept looking at Cloud through the corner of her red eyes, which made Aerith sigh wistfully. The two were so oblivious, and now it was no longer funny. Aerith had done her best to bring the two together, like that time when Loz had fought Tifa, and Cloud had come a few hours later. SHE had been the one who made both fall to the ground, and the results were satisfying. In fact, Zack had even gone to look for himself; but in the form of a wolf. Angeal was right. Zack WAS a puppy, but had grown.

"Speaking of which...," Aerith mused, averting her gaze from the pool (Zack had shown her this, the Pool of Sight. It allowed the dead to watch the living. He had stated that he had watched Aerith and her time with AVALANCHE, right up until her...well...) and looked around the large field of flowers. She and Zack, with a little help from Angeal, had made the giant plot of land. Aerith had never thought Angeal was a good gardener, but he was better than Zack, that was for sure.

Turning around, she moved forward and the scenery around his quickly changed to what seemed like a seriously enlarged building that looked almost like her church. Aerith's gaze wandered around the area, passing through the wooden double doors to gain yet another new background. It looked like (a much cleaner) Midgar, with small houses littering the narrow street. One, Zack, Aerith, Kadaj, Lox and Yazoo shared. Angeal dwelled beside them, with Genisis a little ways further, but Aerith always kept her distance. The red-clad warrior frightened her.

"Give it back!" Aerith's head turned in the direction of the voice, obviously Zack's. Following the sound, she saw him, Angeal and the triplets in the center of the artificial street.

"Mother! AHH! MOTHER!" Kadaj cried, running as fast as he could from Zack, but Aerith had yet to know why. Squinting her eyes and trying to get a better look, her hand instantly flew to her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her laughter. Kadaj was holding Zack's sword (or rather, dragging Zack's sword) while the raven haired man was chasing after him. Angeal looked amused, but Loz and Yazoo were scowling. Everyone -albeit Aerith- soon learned that the silver haired trio hated anyone or anything that got in the way of Aerith's affection. This made Zack their 'worst enemy', but Zack couldn't say he liked them either. They were stuck with each other, though.

It was Angeal who noticed her first. He waved, motioning for Aerith to either watch or stop the fight (she and him had become good friends, thanks to Zack's never-ending talk of her). Doing as she was told, Aerith managed to sneak past and stand beside Angeal, though she could seen Loz and Yazoo glare at Angeal for a brief moment before turning back to watch.

"How'd it start?" Aerith asked, leaning sideways and kept her voice down. Angeal smirked.

"Well, when Zack went out to look for you, he left his sword behind. Therefore forsaking his honor and mine," he added the last part quickly, as if to scold Zack in some sense. Aerith nodded, she didn't understand the whole 'honor' thing as much as Zack did, but she did know that his sword once belonged to Angeal. Continuing, Angeal said, "that's when Kadaj came. He was looking for you, too. When he saw Zack's sword, childish curiosity got the better of him, and then," he gestured to the chaos in front of them, "this happened. They won't listen to me, and Genesis won't come out."

Aerith sighed as her shoulders sagged, "I guess it's up to me again, isn't it...?" she asked, half-hoping they would just stop right now. Angeal obviously didn't notice.

"Yeah," he replied simply, arms crossed. Aerith nodded and moved forward, one hand on her hip. When both saw her, Kadaj and Zack immediately stopped their bickering and chasing. Kadaj's expression seemed tearful and needy. Zack merely smiled sheepishly.

"Now," Aerith began, a stern look plastered across her normally kind face, "Kadaj..."

"Yes mother?"

"Give the sword back," she stated, pointing to Zack.

"B-B-But...!"

"I'm sorry Kadaj," her voice trailed off somewhat sadly as she moved towards Kadaj, "we've been through this before. Remember when you stole Cloud's materia?" she asked quietly, earning a wince from Kadaj and his brothers. Zack grinned largely when the boy hung his head, muttered a few dark words, and shoved the heavy sword into Zack's hands.

"Ha!" he couldn't help his joy, but the feeling was washed away when Aerith looked at him venomously. His eyes widened as he took a few steps back, "uhh...," was all he could manage.

"I'll talk to you later," she hissed, nose sticking up in the air (she knew how much that annoyed Zack). Kadaj snickered and went off to join Loz and Yazzo, gave each a look, before clearing his throat to get Aerith's attention. "Hm?" she murmured, turning to look at them.

"Uhm...mother?" Kadaj spoke uncertainly to which Aerith simply nodded, "may...may we go home now?" he asked.

"Of course," Aerith answered warmly, hands clasped behind her back. Zack seethed quietly and stuffed his hands inside his pockets, staring at the ground, wondering how he could escape. "Angeal?" Aerith turned to the older man, "would you go make sure they don't break anything?"

"If you two wanted to be alone-"

"That's not it!" Aerith and Zack nearly screamed, but grew quiet when they realized they had said the same thing. Angeal sighed and followed Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

"Right. Of course," he muttered sarcastically before finally leaving. Zack huffed in annoyance at his mentor, but Angeal couldn't see.

"Sooooo...," Zack drawled lazily, looking at Aerith in a curious way, "I'm not really in trouble, am I?"

"Maybe," her voice was airy, like she was trying to avoid the question.

"'Maybe'? So that's a...no?"

"Did I say 'no?'"

"...Maybe," he looked back at her when Aerith gave a tiny giggle. "C'mon, I bet they'll kill Angeal if you're not around," Zack stated, but wished he could take it back due to Aerith being totally oblivious to their attatchment to her.

"What?"

"Uh...nothing! Let's just go, okay?"

--

"Everything feels...strange..."

"What do you mean?"

"Something isn't right."

"Nothing ever is."

"Good point," the ex-SOLDIER said softly, leaning against a wall as he stared blankly at the former hero. "Sephiroth?"

He simply grunted in reply, allowing his mako-infused companion.

"Can you not feel it?" Genisis pressed, blue eyes turning into slits when Sephiroth's snake like eyes looked at him with disdain. "The movements? Surely the remnants do," he added slyly.

"I doubt that," was his emotionless response, though Genisis could easily pick up the anger -and possible annoyance- in Sephiroth's tone.

"But you still haven't answered my question."

There was a long silence before Sephiroth finally spoke up, "no. I don't. I do, however, feel something else."

"Oh?" intrigued, Genisis moved closer.

"Actually...I don't feel anything. I hear something."

"Which is?"

"Screaming."

"Hm. Even for you, isn't that a bit dark? Besides, if you can hear these so-called 'screams', why can't I?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Jenova's cells."

"Probably," Genisis gave a nonchalont shrug and moved his attention to the window, the ghost of a smile specked on his face. "Ah. I hear them now. And it's getting closer."

--

When Aerith and Zack returned, they were glad to see nothing had happened inside the house. Angeal looked a bit put-off though.

"What's up?" Zack questioned, head tilted ever so slightly. Angeal gritted his teeth and said nothing, but pointed at the trio who were scarffing down large amounts of chocolate, most likely something Zack had hidden. "Oh boy," he groaned, and much to his suprise, Aerith seemed a bit upset aswell.

When Kadaj saw his 'mother', he geav Aerith a huge toothy grin from the fair ammounts of sugar he had attained. Loz, she also noticed, was trying to braid Yazoo's hair, making Aerith feel a bit strange. "Um...boys?" she questioned, but was ignored.

"Boys?" still nothing. "Boys!" Aerith bellowed, but clamped her mouth shut when all three held their hands in anguish, faces twisted to form pain.

"Wow, Aerith. That was brutal," Zack said, fearing for their health (even if the three were dead) for the first time in his...erm...after-life. Angeal shook his head and looked out the window with worry swimming in his eyes.

"It...it wasn't Aerith," he began slowly, watching their 'sky' change colour from a light faded blue to a dark grey. An ominous wind whistled loudly as dark cloud's gathered together in a large clump, but sperated as soon as it joined together. Rushing toward the window, Zack saw the collection of the strange clouds hovering over Genisis house, and the other half was over their house, too, most likely.

"This can't be good," he said softly, wondering what do to. Kadaj also shifted his attention to Zack, eyes barley open as he spoke.

"Th...The...They..," he gritted his teeth in pain, earning worried glances from Zack, Aerith and Angeal. "They...say...tha-that it's t-t-time..."

"Huh? Time for what?" Zack questioned aloud, but received no answer. Aerith placed a comforting hand on Kadaj's head, trying to calm him down but this proved to be unsuccessful. She huffed silently, but gave a strangled gasp when everyone was tossed back. It's like that story! The...The Wizard of...of whatever, Aerith thought, rubbing her sore head. The home continued to shake as wind whirled around outside.

This continued for quite some time until Zack managed to crawl over to where Aerith was. She hadn't noticed him, nor the fact that he had gathered her up in hims arms to protect her, because she was too scared.

Then, there was nothing.

--

_Wow. That...must have hurt. Anyway, do you guys remember exactly what happened? The Lifestream was being carried out, so it took ALL of you with it. Then you guys ended up in a place where they were. Kinda freaky, isn't it?_

Zack groaned, refusing to open his eyes. All he could remember was screaming and the wind howling in his ears (he could swear they were bleeding now). Footsteps caught his attention, and Zack clamped his mouth shut, hoping it wasn't Shinra. Thankfully, it wasn't. No, they were voices: voices he had never herd before.

"Whoa! Did you see that?! He fell...from the SKY!"

"We can see that."

"You think he's hurt?"

"Look, Yunie! Another one! A girl!" The cheerful voice chirped, and Zack mentally screamed. He was glad Aerith was with him, but was she even safe? Zack didn't want to think about it. "Ohmigosh!"

"What is it NOW, Rikku?"

"More people! Three silver-haired dudes, some old guy who looks like his," Zack was sure she had pointed to him, "older brother. A guy with girly hair, and some guy wearing a red...dress!"

"Rikku, that's a cloak."

"Oh...hehe."

"Hurry, let's get them back to the village," Zack opened his eyes just enough to see, but the three girls wouldn't. The one closest to him had red eyes and was clad in black with a sword attatched to her waist. She, to be honest, reminded him of Sephiroth. The girl who had adressed Aerith was wearing the skimpiest outfit Zack had ever seen in his life, and reminded him of that Materia-obbsessed girl aerith had travled with. Yuffie, wasn't it?

The one who had just spoken, the one with the soft voice, made him think of Aerith. One thing that suprised him most were her eyes; one was blue, and the other was green. How strange.

"Yeah. C'mon, Paine! Help me with the gir-wow. It really is a guy. Who knows, maybe he's your da-"

"I don't think so," the other girl hissed, going off in the oppisite direction. "I'll get Wakka, Lulu and Tidus. Make sure they're breathing."

"Yes ma'am!" the two girls replied mockingly. 'Paine' merely scoffed and kept on walking.

Where ARE we?! Zack thought franticly.

--

**There. Chapter two. Now, I know this Chapter is seriously rushed out, bland, and pointless, but I have writers block. On chapter TWO. GAWD. Please, avert your eyes from the extremly horrible scene with Genisis and Sephiroth. This chapter looked so much better in my head...but writers block likes to eat the few brain cells that I have left.**

**Reveiw this terrible exuse for a chater if you wish. I swear, if I don't get better...I'll eat a Mars Bar. And I don't want to do that.**

**-Veira**


	3. Spira?

Author's Notes: Wow. I got Chipmouskin and Sir FrozenPickle to Reveiw my story, and say they LIKED it. Wow. Just wow. With a side of wow (Dane Cook refference DX).

**Chipmouskin: **Yup, this is both arfter the ending of X-2 and Advent Children (or...Dirge Of Cerberus, but Zack and Aerith never showed up there). The Gippal/Rikku will come soon, but not too soon, and they'll be ignorant. Isn't that what we love about that paring, though :3 ? I thought Kadaj and his 'brothers' would still consider Aerith a Mother, or older sister at best, becasue she'd make a better one than Jenova. There shall be more detailed info on that, along with Sephitorht and Seymour. Even though...I dislike Seymour...meh.

**Sir FrozenPickle: **You've never played Final Fantasy X? Le gaspeth. I'll put some extra background stuff in thar for joo. Or you could use Wiki. Thank you so much for the Reveiw!

E n j o y !

Rating: T

Pairings: ZackxAerith.TidusxYuna.GippalxRikku.OCxOC

Summary: given a second chance, two beings see that starting a new life in spira is the least of their worries. --\X.VII crossover.zerith.tuna.rippal/--

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Final Fantasy just as much as I do my cousin's car. Which I so totally own, by the way.

**What's Left**

**Chapter Three**

**Spira?**

The YRP stood outside the Aurochs tent, each with a different expression: Paine was unreadable, as usual; Rikku looked both confused and worried; Yuna had a slightly sad expression, as if the strange beings that fell from the sky...frightened. But she wasn't scared up the sky.

Rikku looked up at her older cousin and raised an eyebrow, swirling green eyes meeting green-and-blue. "Think it might have something to do with Shuyin?"

Paine sighed and spared Rikku a sideways glance, "Shuyin? He already tried to destroy Spira, because he wanted to avenge Lenne. Now they're back together. What makes you think he'll want the attack Spira again?" there was a moment of silence before Rikku flashed a tiny smile.

"Maybe 'cause they broke up?"

"I don't know how Cid handles you and Brother," an elegant voice spoke, as each girl turned their attention to Yuna's former Guardian and sister-figure. Lulu smiled at Rikku's childish pout before turning to face Yuna, "you've healed them, correct?"

Yuna, at the time, had been deep in thought and Lulu's calm voice had startled her a bit. Head snapping up, the High Summoner gave a tiny nod before continuing her thoughts. A few days ago, she remembered a dream the day after Tidus had returned. Trying to recall the day, Yuna was able to conjure images of the large campfire in the middle of Besaid Village where the villagers gathered around, welcome the blonde Blitzball player. There had been food, and...drinks, yes drinks. Lots of them. Right.

Yuna had gone to bed early, and she was unaware Tidus had snuck off to join her. Wakka, Cid, Lulu and Kihmari did though. Yuna did not want to think of the horrors Tidus must have gone through, but all that was besides the point. When fatigue had finally taken her over, Yuna's dream had started normally enough: just simple memories, but everything grew bleak quickly. Then, she was in a church. A large, gaping hole was found where the roof should have been, and Yuna was lying in a small field of flowers. For a moment, she had wondered if she was in the Farplane.

In a way, she was. Or so said the small boy Fayth. "This, as you can see, is a church. Once, it belonged to a girl much like yourself, but her spirit has faded away with the planet, just as yours will," his words had frightened her. On their pilgrimage, Yuna had been ready to face death if it meant the well-being of all of Spira's people. Now though, all evil was gone, and Yuna's childhood fear of death had sprung loose. "All that is not important. Her history is also alot like your own; she once had a lover, someone named Zack Fair," the fayth smiled under his hood, "you will meet him soon enough.

Many great evils, like Seymour and Yevon had come up in their world, but again, my words now are meaningless. Lady Yuna, a...hmm...'special' kind of evil has yet again surfaced, but you will need more than the help of your friends. Do NOT be fooled! You shall meet many new people, but more than half of them will attempt to do you harm. Even the girl."

"C-Can't you tell me who this is? What it is? Who's is this girl?" Yuna had asked, her voice echoing in her own empty dream. The Fayth simply shook his head and vanished, ignoring Yuna's pleads for him to stay. She wanted answers, and that was not enough for her.

"...Machina! I'm telling you, they'll work better than any Dressphere!" Rikku's voice broke Yuna's thought like Lulu's, but Yuna didn't seem as fazed. A smiled played on her lips as she watched the young Al Bhed try and explain that Machina were more effective healing tools than their Dresspheres. Rikku stopped her talking when she stared back at the tent, worry flicking across her face, "you think they're okay in there?" she questioned more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe we should check up on them," Paine offered, trying to hide her concern, which only Yuna was able to catch. Lulu took a small step back, saying Tidus and Wakka would probably want to see too. This only made Yuna move closer to the large blue tent.

"I'll just take a quick look. The silver-haired man at the women seemed injured the most," Yuna stated, parting the door-like pieces of silk. Lulu gave a quick nod and went off the find Wakka and Tidus, whole Rikku and Paine followed Yuna inside. Each bed was occupied, and some were even from the temple, because too many people had fallen from the sky. The thought made Yuna hold back a giggle.

Rikku raced to the bed were Genisis lay, staring at him intently. A foolish grin splashed across her face, "awww! This one looks so cute when he sleeps!" she crooned, tugging at a strand of his brown hair. Paine smirked as she stood beside Rikku, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hm. Looks like Gippal has some competition then," she remarked, waiting for Rikku to register what she had just said. The seventeen-year-old jumped up, eyes wide with furry and shock.

"Wh-What are you implying?!"

"Wow. Implying. That's a new word for you."

"Why you...urgh!" Yuna was oblivious to the scene occurring behind her as she looked over two different beings, one was the raven haired man from earlier, and the other was a women a little older that Yuna who wore pink. Yuna felt an odd connection between her and the 'newcomer' but she shoved the feeling away when the being with black hair moved. Normally, this was a good thing, but after just being healed it took some time for the magic to sink in. Unless the person wasn't really human.

Yuna quickly took a step forward yet froze when he spoke. "What?" she asked uncertainly. True, Yuna thought asking him to repeat his past words were rather odd, but curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Ae..."

"Go on," by now, Rikku and Paine had noticed the strange man's attempt of speech.

"Aeri..."

"Yes?"

"Aer...Aerith..."

"Who? Who's 'Aerith'?" Rikku coaxed, leaning in like a child. Paine rolled her eyes, but Rikku couldn't see. The man shut his eyes tightly, but managed to move his head, eyes now on the women in pink, who's bed was beside his. "Oh! Her! You know her?"

"Y-Yeah...," he said slowly, before blacking out again. As soon as he had done that, Wakka burst though, Tidus at his heels, while Lulu stood behind him, a scowl flicking across her face.

"What happened?" Tidus asked, out of breath for some reason. Yuna decided she would ask him about that later, but proceeded to tell him of the events that had happened a short while ago.

--

_His blue eyes opened and closed rapidly as Zack Fair tried to block out the noises._

_**"You cannot save yourself."**_

_**"She will not forgive you."**_

_**"You shouldn't have come back!"**_

_**"You're kidding, right?"**_

_**"Stay back, you've already shown us you're worthless."**_

_**"It was all a mistkae. You, that is."**_

_**"This isn't Gaia, silly."**_

_**"We're all going to die now. Oh joy."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_Zack's hands reached his ears as the voices got louder and louder. Some, he did not know. Others were of her, of Aerith Gainsborough. he gasped as something crawled around him; a black, swirling mass. Like thick, thick black water that smelled oddly of both blood and salt. The darkness moved around him like an animal hunting its prey, and then, the swirling black latched onto him._

_Gasping, the scene changed around him, just before the darkness devoured him completetly. Before him stood a lake, with a large tree in the center. Everything had a blue glow to it, Zack had seen, and the air around him felt peacefull._

_"Oh, hello!" the voice made him jump as Zack spun around, taking a battle stance. He stopped when he relized it was a young girl, who by now, was giggling at him. Something wasn't right, though, and he could feel it._

_"This is a veeeeeery special place for the Lady Summoner," she explained, walking past him with her ahnds behind her back._

_"Who...?"_

_"That girl with that blue-and-green eyes. She saved the world. Twice."_

_"Oh," Zack mumbled, feeling a tad bit akward. The girl sighed and stared at the lake, deep in though, but, Zack had questions, "where did we land? Why? Is Aerith okay? What happened to the Lifestream?"_

_"Huh? Oh. This place is called 'Spira', kind of like your Gaia."_

_"How did you-"_

_"Hey! You're too full of questions, you know that?!"_

_"...Sorry...," he said, not really apologizing. The girl sighed and started at him with strange eyes that Zack had only seen before once; lime green eyes that seemed to __**glow**__._

_"Look, whatever you wanna know will be answered soon enough. And one last thing..."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'm really, really sorry," a sad smile played across her face, and then she vanished._

--

His eyes slowly parted, the sunlight catching his attention at the figure of a female with her arms and face pressed onto the side of his bed, like she had been watching him. Getting a better look, he suddenly knew who it was. "Aerith1" Zack said excitedly, which made the flowergirl spring upwards, her expression suprsied. Soon, however, it was washed away with joy.

"You're awake," she affirmed. Zack gave a curt nodd as he checked his surroundings. "it's the biggest hut in Besaid village, or so they told me," Aerith said.

"Besaid?"

"We're on an island, in the southern part of Spira. I think that's what it's called...anyway, we're not in Gaia. Not anymore. This place, Spira, was once plauged with death, thanks to a giant moster called Sin. Sin was summond by the souls of the people of Zanarkand, after falling to Bevelle when the war arrived. So anyway, Summoners, people who summoned large creatures to aid them in battle; kind of like how we could, but these creatures listened far more well. Anyway, Summoners traveled with their Gaurdians -poeple who kept them safe- while they went on a pilgramidge to train, gain more Aeons and defeat Sin by using the final Summoning," Aerith took a deep breath, ready to say more.

"The people of Yevon were in charge of the temples, by the way. Yevon was a religion that ruled over all Spira; it was their source of hope. Yevonites, or so I was told they were called, believed that Machina was the reason Sin came to be. But that was all kind of besides the point. Heh."

"Yuna, a young Summoner from Besaid went on the very same pilgramdige with her Gaurdians: Lulu- somone Yuna considered a sister, Wakka- another person Yuna was very close to, Kihmari- a Ronso, that's a race of being, who Yuna knew from a young age aswell, Auron- a man who had served Yuna's father, Braska, who was also a Summoner, Rikku- her cousin and finally, someone named Tidus. No one told me much about him, but he had a rather large impact on Yuna's life."

"She knew him all her life?" Zack asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Ah...not really. Wakka found him floating at see on the day Yuna became a Summoner," Aerith puased, then gave him an apologetic look, "that's all they told me."

"What about...uh...'Sin'?"

"Oh, it was defeated."

With a nodd, Zack looked over at everyone elses bed. Sure enough, each male lay motionless, expect from Kadaj and co. They seemed to be having nightmares, or so Zack though, for they were moving with pained expressions on their faces. Before he could ask Aerith, the sound of someone jolting upwards caught his attention. Genisis.

"You're awake, too?" a young voice caught all three of-gaurd. There, in the doorway (well, it wasn't a 'real' doorway, per se) stodd that blonde girl in the bikini-top Zack had seen from before. She smiled kindly at Aerith.

"It' took them some time, but atleast these two are up. Thanks, Rikku," Aerith said. Well, he knew now that her name was 'Rikku'. Genisis, however, looked at bit confused.

"You...," he said slowly, "tell me, who said I looked 'cute; when I slept?"

Neither Zack nor Aerith could help it, they burt out laughing. The Rikku girl blushed. Genisis's eyes grew even widered in realization.

--

**Yay for super slow updates. SORRY!**

**I can't say I liked this chapter either. One, my attempt at humor is probably the lamest thing you've ever seen. Two, there was WAY too much talking. And three, I'm very concered about Zack meeting Gippal. ...They have the same voice actor DDX.**

**With that in mind, i feel like making Axel and Larxene (from Kingdom Hearts) meet Reno and Elene from FFVII. It might be fun.**

**Reveiwing will make me more happy than Genisis with some kind of sequel to LOVELESS (:**

**YOU KNOW I OWN FINAL FANTASY, BTW /Brick'd/**

**-Veira**


	4. Uhm

**O HAI MAH REEDURS.**

**I guess you were wondering when I'd add a new chapter, right? Yes? No? Eh, whatever.**

**Anyway, I had gone on a vacation to an island (Thassos; in Greece) with my friends and my cousin -because we're not old enough to drive...- before school starts. So, I just came back yesterday and got around to typing a little bit of the next chapter in. However, I'm still kind of tired from the long trip, which is hard to believe, since it's been a day...but I've always been like that. Ugh.**

**'Kay. Another thing, I will NOT cancel the story, if anyone has been wondering. Nope. Because, the world needs more Zack/Aerith love without Cloud involved. At least...that's what I think!**

**Also...I'm sure (some of) you noticed my change in PenName. Why? Well, whilst I was at the beach, I found some time to re-play Crisis Core (for...'research' XD), Fatal Frame One, and Fatal Frame Two: Crimson Butterfly. Now, the object that has been used to fend off the ghosts is called the Camera Obscura, and the most powerful film/shot is the Zero Shot/Type Zero Film. So...yeah...it made fighting Sae easier..-.- . Oh. Sorry. Not sure if any of you have actually PLAYED that game. Heh.**

**AJSGWUHRHDBGREUJHWMRFlpGFYEKU. I love Kunsel. Don't you? I do :3. And Genesis. Strange, I was never really fond of 'new' characters before...**

**(random pieces of information FTW)**

**On last thing. The next chapter will include...drum roll please, ...ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. OH THE HORROR. I luffs my OCs, though, and I pray you do as well, but...you don't really have to. You can wish death upon them for all I care, in all truth XD.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS. I LOVE THEM**

**-Veira**


	5. Smarter Than You?

Author's Notes: So...umm...not much to say right now. Other than the fact that my OCs finally come in. And that I've gotten some free time on my hands, but school is starting, so the chapters will be REALLY LATE. EVEN MORE LATE THAN THEY ALREADY ARE. OMG. Also, there's gonna be Al Bhed in this later on. I'm no expert, so I've been scanning this FFX Script with it's own Al Bhed translations.

E n j o y !

Rating: T

Pairings: ZackxAerith.TidusxYuna.GippalxRikku.OCxOC

Summary: given a second chance, two beings see that starting a new life in spira is the least of their worries. --\X.VII crossover.zerith.tuna.rippal/--

Disclaimer: HA! I DO OWN SOMETHING NOW! Mah OCs :3, but...that's all...

**What's Left**

**Chapter Four**

**Smarter Than You?**

"Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!!"

"Calm down, Rikku!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was coming?!" the normally chipper Al Bhed moaned, tugging angrily at her blonde braids. She, as one might have guessed, had herd that Gippal was visiting the Island. However, she had yet to know that the Machine Faction's leader was now coming for a different reason.

Trying her best to console her frustrated cousin, Yuna was unaware of the handful of beings exiting the Aurochs tent. "What's going on?" Aerith's voice made Rikku flinch, and Yuna rose slowly.

"We just got word that a friend of ours is visiting today," Rikku let out a wail, "on short notice. He sounded...I don't know...anxious.."

"Anxious? Why?" Zack peered over at the two girls from Aerith's shoulder, a curious expression on his face. For a short while, Yuna seemed to be taken aback, but composed herself none the less. She quickly explained the so-called 'situation', earning a few nods from Zack, yet the High Summoner was sure the raven-haired man still didn't quite understand. He didn't even know Gippal, after all. Even if they _did _sound the same.

"He's HERE!" a male voice called, mock somewhat tracing his voice as the young blonde looked down at Rikku. She, in turn, went face-first into the ground, complaining about not wanting to see Gippal at all. Tidus smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he caught Yuna's angry face; her lips were pursed, one hand was lightly clenched into a fist and her eyes flared dangerously. He still hadn't quite gotten used to 'the new Yuna'. What ever happened to the once quiet, peaceful Summoner her once knew?

Yes, her old traits often burst through, but her new personality was still a bit of a shock to him. "C'mon Rikku, just cheer up! It won't be all that bad, right?"

"Waaaaaah!"

"Uhm...okay...," Tidus muttered awkwardly, watching Yuna stifle a small giggle at his (probably) funny expression. Tidus gave a tiny smile back, then turned to Zack, Aerith and Genesis. "Hiya!" he said cheerily, hand sticking out. Zack and him shook hands, and the ex-SOLDIER introduced himself and Aerith. Tidus then jerked his head in Genesis's direction, wanting to know who he was and what he was reading.

Zack scratched the back of his head, a grin tinting his face, "him? That's Genesis. He's just a stiff. Always reading...," Zack paused, trying to recall the name of the poetic masterpiece, "LOVELESS."

"What's...LOVELESS?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that it's supposed to be a big hit, or something," Zack replied honestly. He cast Rikku a look, yet the 'weeping' girl didn't notice him at all, her green swirling eyes were fixed on the entrance of the villages' entrance, waiting for Gippal.

--

The two beings were hidden by the shadows, each observing Besaids waterfall from atop the cliff. One sighed and placed her hand under her chin, eyes flicking across each rock. "Ugh. I hate this place."

Her companion blinked back at her, and the other human rolled her own eyes, "there's _nothing_to do. After we stole from those Machine Faction people, I think The Youth League may have caught onto us. And now that they have ties with New Yevon..."

"We won't be able to take anything from them, either."

"Right. And Besaid is so damn quiet. Argh! I think I might explode from the lack of activities!" she growled, hands balled into fists. The other snickered, "what? WHAT?!"

"You're so strange," he said sharply, head tilted back so he could stare at the passing clouds, "I like the Besaid. It's peaceful...charming...welcoming. Nothing like back home."

"That's why we left. To find _exciting_places. This shitty little island had nothing on the Moonflow!" she jumped up, alarming her so-called friend, though he collected himself quickly, "I wanted to see Tobli's show, but _nooooooo_! You said we 'had to get the job done first'. Lots of good that did us! Gippal has nothing. Nothing! And I blame _you!_" she said accusingly. The boy rose and eyebrow, a weary look on his face.

"My fault? How so?"

"Because...because...it just is!" with that, she jumped down on a rock, then another and another, never slipping. Once she had landed in a rather ungraceful manner on the bridge, she looked up at the boy, stuck her tongue out, snapped her fingers shortly after and vanished.

Back on the cliff, he laughed softly. "No wonder no one ever picked on her."

--

Gippal took a long, deep intake of salty air. It felt good; the wind blowing softly, the waves crashing a few feet away, the white sand giving a glossy gleam, the-

"Hurry up already! I spent hours searching for that Machina, and I'm not letting some stupid kids get away with stealing it!" Nhadala simply _had _to interrupt his train of thoughts, didn't she? Gritting his teeth, Gippal turned back to the other Al Bhed women and gave her a mock salute, to which Nhadala scoffed at.

"You know, as leader," he began, a cocky look in his visible eye, "I'm the one who gives the orders around here."

Nhadala gave an exasperated sigh, "but you're not the one spending hour after hour in the hot sun," her face pleading for Gippal to stop acting so childish and grow up for once. He caught this, and, with a curt nod, moved towards the direction of Besaid Village.

Once he was there, three familiar figures caught his eye. One was crouching, her face in her hands, while a girl standing beside her was staring right back at Gippal. The final was a blonde man, whom had been simply classified as 'The High Summoners' Lover'. However, another three (a man with jet black hair, a women with a pink ribbon and a man reading a snow white book lined with gold) were totally knew. Past friends of Yuna, perhaps?

"Oi! Cid's Girl!" he called out to the young thief first, waiting for her reaction to the dreaded nickname. His outburst, however, gained the focus of everyone else, but Gippal couldn't really complain. Rikku's face twisted with flared anger, then it was replaced with sadness (for reasons unknown to Gippal) and finally Rikku gave a weak, slightly strained smile.

"Hiya, Machina Boy!" she answered, leaping upwards. Gippal saw the black haired man incline his head towards the women in pink, but she shook her head. What? They _did _know what machina was, right? Despite that, he frowned at Rikku's new pet name for him.

"Machina Boy? Why not...y'know...Machina _Man_."

"Because, stupid, you're not a man."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Gippal's face fell as he placed a hand to his heart, "that stings. I'm really hurt, Rikku," all of a sudden, Gippal turned and left, leaving all others confused. Rikku for a spilt second- seemed worried, but she quickly placed a hand on her hip and scoffed loudly.

"Puh-lease! He's just faking; you know Gippal," Genesis cleared his throat, "okay...well, most of you do."

"Who...is 'Gippal', anyway?" Aerith asked tentatively, and Rikku gave a tiny pout before muttering,

"Just a childhood friend. A crazy, stupid, super-annoying childhood friend."

"Still, he deserves an apology," Zack said slowly, standing closer to the young girl. Rikku stomped her foot in utter frustration as her green eyes swirled with a childish look.

"No way! He SOOO does not, after all the teasing he's put me through for so long!" Rikku complained, causing Zack to stumble somewhat at the sudden outburst of rage and sound. For such a small, young girl, Rikku was quite a handful from what Zack had seen. Probably the same -or even worse- than that girl from Wutai. What was her name again? Yuffie. Yes...Yuffie. The child that had been sending him on countless, and nearly useless, missions.

"F-Fine. Whatever you say!" Zack obliged, afraid she might blow up at him again. However, much to his surprise, Rikku gave a shivering sigh as she looked ahead wearily, now taking a few steps forward. Zack guessed she was probably going to momentarily leave the village, and maybe confront Gippal.

In a flash, she raced forward and was quickly out of sight. Zack blinked, "...is she always like that?"

"I'm afraid so," Yuna giggled.

It was the scream they herd a few moments later that made each of them run towards the sound. Except, of course, Genesis, who could probably have cared less about the other persons' condition.

--

"You! You're that kid! Where's the other one?!" Gippal stood protectively in front of Rikku, who was trying to calm herself as she stared at the young boy. Had he just...fired some kind of strange magic at them?

"Other one? She does have a name, you know," he answered smoothly, dodging the question with a smug smirk playing across his face. Gippal was, without a doubt, enraged. "And really, you can have your precious machina back. It is of no use to us," the boy added, taking a few steps backwards, "you see, the technology we already have surpasses yours greatly. Maybe you should just quite while you can..."

Another twisted smile.

"You're of no use to the world, anyway. Atleast...you certainly won't be, once _it _comes. With machina like this, death is immanent."

"You...you're just a kid...how can you...who are...," Gippal tripped over his own words, and Rikku was frozen on spot. The sickening gleam in his eyes was so familiar.

_Seymour._

"Gippal, what ha-" Tidus was cut off at the sight of a boy, "ahh, a question: who screamed?"

"I did," Rikku said meekly, feeling it would be best if she just sank into the ground and disappeared from existence. The look that boy possessed reminded her greatly of the Guado who had tortured her dear cousin two years ago. And, apperantly, Yuna noticed.

"Wow! The whole gang, plus some newbies! Good job!" a female voice said loudly, jumping down from Shiva-knows-where. Her green eyes sparkled, and Zack gulped in realization. This girl had been the same one he had seen in his dreams.

Her mouth hung loose in a gaping fashion as she stared at Aerith and Zack. "Y-You...," she said slowly, her hands clenched into fists, eyes glued to the floor. For awhile, nothing was said nor done until the girl suddenly charged, but her companion quickly seized her before anyone else could react to the action.

"No! NO! I...I have to...!" she struggled against the boy's obviously tight grip, and Zack found himself concerned for her well-being. The boy simply rolled his eyes.

"You'll have time for that later, I promise," he said, calming the girl. Turning his attention back to the others, he said, "I am Zero. This here," now it was clear he was addressing the girl, "is Sae."

"And we need to know that...why?" Tidus inquired, which only made Zero smile just like before.

"Who knows. If your brains can actually fathom the possible importance of our identities, it may help you in the future. Oh, and here...," Zero snapped his fingers and, in a flash, a large pile of machinery appeared at Gippal's feet, "take these back."

"Why'd you do this?" Rikku found herself asking.

Zero's face darkened for a moment as he gave a small frown, "because we aren't bad people. Not really...," he trailed off, voice leaking with sadness. "Anyway, we'll be leaving now."

"Oh, no, does that mean-" Sae shut her eyes as her cheeks puffed out. They guessed she was holding her breath, and for the right reason; a giant puff of gas swallowed both Zero and Sae. Once the fog cleared, they were gone.

And, in a place far, far away, two children tumbled into a place full flowers and waterfalls.

Sae rubbed her head, glaring angrily at Zero, "you stupid, stupid attention wh-"

"No need for language," Zero cut in sharply, "you're far too innocent for that," he joked.

Sae laughed, jumping over and facing him, "awww! Thanks. You know, everyone needs to be given a good lie to once in awhile!" she said half-seriously, half-sarcastically, before planting a small kiss on Zero's cheek.

And failed to notice the blush that had worked it's way onto his face.

**--**

**And there it is, Chapter Four/Five! The plot thickens. Ooooh. Drama!!**

**No, not really. I personally thought the ending of the chapter and introducing Zero and Sae was far too rushed out. And, if possible, I should put in WAAAY more Zerith/Tuna (XD)/Rippal, because this story HAS been put in the 'Romance' genre.**

**Also, this chapter revolves around the FFX story too much.**

**...**

**Wow. That was...weird...**

**Reveiwing will make my day brighter (:**

**-And it's late here, so I'm off to bed! BYE-**


End file.
